


July___ヽ(´▽｀)/

by Lisagarland



Category: Person of Interest (TV)
Genre: Fluff and Crack, Inspired by Fanfiction, M/M, Memes, Silly
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-08
Updated: 2018-07-08
Packaged: 2019-06-07 06:24:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15213107
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lisagarland/pseuds/Lisagarland
Summary: My vampy will be proud to know I did all of this to vote for him lol .∩(︶▽︶)∩.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [July Goes Nuts](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15123281) by [Zaniida](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zaniida/pseuds/Zaniida). 



> My vampy will be proud to know I did all of this to vote for him lol .∩(︶▽︶)∩.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one is inspired by Covetous fic By managarie......(n˘v˘•).
> 
> I'm so in love with her fic .... It's full of possessive Reese ! (ღ˘⌣˘ღ).


	3. Chapter 3




	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Seriously Reese   
> Stop freaking her out .O_o.


End file.
